The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘FLATCANDY’. The new variety named ‘FLATCANDY’ is also known as 4N.14E.161.13PBPL or ASF1491. Indeed, before giving a name to a new and distinct variety of fruit tree, a provisional reference is assigned, considering the references of a tree in orchard. This provisional reference is constituted firstly with the number of the parcel on which the tree has grown, then the number of the line, the tree number and finally the year of selection. Then before being named ‘FLATCANDY’, the provisional reference of this peach tree variety was 4N.14E.161.13, corresponding to the tree 161 located in line 14E of the parcel 4N and selected during the year 2013. The letters “PBPL” are related to the first letters of the type of tree in French (PBPL for “Pêche Blanche PLate”, that means “white flat peach”). Once the hybrid selected, the breeder assigned a clone reference that begins with the letters “ASF” followed by the year of selection and a number corresponding to the maturity order. The final name is only assigned once the application has been filed and the name approved after its publication in the official bulletin. For the variety ‘FLATCANDY’, the clone reference was ‘ASF1491’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits with a red pigmentation and in a star shape around the stone cavity, for fresh market in June in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.